No Other Love, No Other Time
by WhatBoredomWills
Summary: How long can love last? Can it be measured by the seconds, the minutes, the hours of a day, a month, a year? There will never be another love another time for Ukitake Jushiro. (Somewhat song fic. based on "Love story" by Andy Williams) (Jushiro x OC, slight Jushiro x Retsu - Have mercy and pity!) R
1. One: Rumors Come True

**A/N:** _I do not own Bleach or characters/plot/materials from it. The only thing I definitely own is the original characters/plot/materials in this fan-fiction. _

* * *

_* * * This is the story of Ukitake Jushiro._

_Struck by a mysterious illness since he was just a child, he took it upon himself that no one else should worry of him but he himself._

_He made it clear that he must never let anyone worry for him, that such burden was something only he would be allowed to carry. It was his decision that no matter how often he would fall in love or how deeply others would fall for him, he must not ever commit himself to a relationship, to love, to life. He will never let someone be so close to him as to share this burden of his._

_Ukitake Jushiro - stoops in pain, lives alone and that is how he planned his life to be and to end._

_He swore an oath of fortitude in solitude… forever.* * *_

* * *

"You know, I won't enjoy this at all," I mumble, but I _highly_ doubt that they could hear me. The excitement in their faces show just how big of a deal it was. I couldn't have told them that I was _uncomfortable_ or that I was _incredibly modest_ when it comes to these matters - in fact, I think I've said that already! But they seem to enjoy doing this to me… perhaps, knowing also that I would never have resisted them or hurt them in resisting.

"C'mon, _taichou_!" Sentaro eagerly tags along my side (gripping on me) as we pass corridors by corridors - frankly, I think I need a breather…

Kiyone is even more joyous than him and she hangs onto my other arm with a vice grip that could've cut through my flesh had it been a _cero._ I dare say this whole thing was her idea - she does look very happy in dragging me around…

"Yeah, taichou!" she insists, "You're the first _graduate_ to become _Captain_! No, you're the _first_ graduate who became _first_ Captain! You've gotta make a speech for that!"

"But, how is this any different from any entrance ceremonies before?" I protest. I hated to think that I did so and without reward to my effort or painfully, should I say, without success.

"Because," Kiyone replies musically as she darts her deep lavender eyes toward Sentaro, who's - would you believe it - grinning _all over_, "Because you're the best, Captain!"

"Yes!" Sentaro agrees (for once) with her, "Between you and Captain Kyoraku, you're _so_ much better!"

"Yes, in both diplomacy wise and character wise!"

"Yes, yes! You are good with other people and even those lower than you and - "

"And you know how to handle other people and even those lower than you!"

Realizing that they were saying the same thing, they look at each other and grin even wider than before; I watch in the sidelines as this friendship so strangely bonded in my time of distress. Come to think of it, didn't they just repeat the same thing? Oh dear, we're going in circles… _again_.

"Look," Kiyone's sudden pitch hike sure startles me. "The Captain-Commander has asked his lieutenant to find us lieutenants to tell both you and Captain Kyoraku to join him at the Academy."

Sentaro nods his head vigorously; I couldn't help but feel the sweat drop down from my brows. "Yes, Captain!" he urges with wide dark eyes that almost frightened me, "You see, he wants to show them a bit of something!"

"Yes, yes! To show exactly what kind of person he wishes the next graduates to be!"

"Yes, yes! And that this year was a bit different than normal because…"

"Because?" jumps Kiyone as he turns her head to his; both seem confuse. Oh dear.

I should suspect that they must've misunderstood the orders from Sasakibe-san, but I did hear that Shunsui was ordered to join the Master at the Academy. I hear Kuchiki-san was also called for this one… I wonder what could be the case? The last time Kuchiki-san was at the ceremony, his adoptive sister Rukia was just taken in as a graduate. Perhaps… _another_ noble related to him? Who else could it be?

"I don't know," says Kiyone as she cupped her chin with her fingers. "Lieutenant Sasakibe said: _bring him to the ceremony_. Then we asked, if it was necessary for him to come up front because he was ill and all and then he said: _under the Captain-Commander's orders_. Then he turned to Ise-san and said: _bring him to the ceremony as well_."

"Ah," I take the chance to stop moving and start breathing again, "Then you have indeed misunderstood him. How many Captains are called for?"

"So far only you and Kyoraku-san."

Sentaro then gives a quick nudge at her elbow, "Hey! What are you talking about? Renji said his Captain was going as well!"

"Then, only our Captain, Kyoraku-san and Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes," he replies as sternly as usual seeing as he has the upper hand over her, "Yes, sir!"

Well, it seems that I was right! Perhaps another noble indeed… "Then you needn't worry," I sigh - I would've rather just spend the day trimming my _bonsais_, but if the Master calls for us, we must always come to his side. "I'll handle this matter myself!"

"What do you mean by _yourself_?" Kiyone makes a quick slip of her hand and slaps Sentaro childishly, "This was all your fault! Now we won't get to see him in action at the Academy!"

Sentaro checks to see that he still has his cheek and then yells back at her, "Hey, how's this my fault? You're the one who don't know what you're talking about!"

Here we go again.

"Sentaro, you promised you would back me up!"

"I said no such thing!"

"Yes, you did!"

My, my! I must break this up. I wonder how many times has this happened? I lost count at three… "Alright, both of you!" I command, but none of them seem to stop. "Come on, now! I said stop it!"

"But Captain!" they yell in unison in my face, "She/He started it!"

I could cringe, but I don't dare break their heart. They had been very loyal to me, surely not as much as to deserve my annoyed expression. No, indeed, I deserve to be taking care of them like this… Yes, because I _owe _them that loyalty.

"Now, now," I say as I wave my hands down, "Easy does it, you two! None of you started anything, alright? We're all good here… I just think that you should both take a break and let me handle this by myself… for _once_!"

"But Captain!" Kiyone argues, "You're not feeling too well!"

"It's too late for that, Kiyone!" Wow, that stung harder than I thought it would… "I'll be alright! Don't worry!"

Sentaro quickly jumps in as well, "But Captain! We insist!"

Oh dear, again. Seems like I can't get out of this without insisting myself, Sentaro! "No, how about _I_ insist?"

"Captain," they coo meekly in a low voice - so low, you would think they sighed… so low you would think they scoffed. Honestly though, I don't think I could ever get tired of this - of pushing _everyone_ away…

"Ja," says Sentaro as he look down at his feet rather sadly, "You're going to the Academy alone?"

I nod. "Yes. No worries! I know my way around, Sentaro! I wasn't born yesterday you know!"

"Well, that may be true, sir, but…" Kiyone's lilac eyes suddenly waver in teary pleading. "But we'd like to be useful to you!"

"To be useful to me would be to be listening to me," I insist myself again; I accompany my statement with a smile, "Please, allow me to handle this by myself. I am an old man - old enough to do his own bonsai trimmings!"

At that, I hear myself laughing alone and their expression is that of disagreement, if not silent contest to argue that I was incorrect. Have I not trimmed my own bonsai?

"Um, r-right on that one sir…" Kiyone sheepishly blushes and looks away, stifling her laughter - what could that mean?

Sentaro nods repeatedly once again. "Yes, yes! You're good at _that_… sir."

"Well, anyway, I better get going then!" I quip. I think the atmosphere has tensed too much I can't breathe…

"Y-yes, sir!"

I make my way past them, but for a few steps they eventually follow me; when I do turn my head to stop them, those footsteps stop as well and they offer me a smile that confuse itself between awkward and normal. Then, I offer my own smile and at this sight, their bodies twitch and stumble backwards - now _that_ is rather normal. Before I take another step though, they're already gone. I feel safe enough to let out a sigh of relief as I continue to walk towards the Shinou Academy.

Finally, I am the master of my own body again. I am free from the bounds of their endless affection toward me… If I didn't know it any better, I might've been dragged all the way to the Academy doors and my, that would be embarrassing indeed! And look how far they've brought me - I'm already at the Fifth Division's barracks!

But anyways, that aside, the weather is very fine this late morning. The sun is shinning brightly above my head and its ray of warm light that cascade over my long hair sends a refreshing energy throughout my weak body. The air is filled with the fragrant smell of gardenias, clematises, daisies, daffodils, roses and lilies - all of which I definitely think is from Unohana's barracks. She used to tell me that the patients who are still recovering always need some motivations and flowers always are the best. Ever since, I took it to my heart that I should have a bouquet of snowdrops around whenever I was ill.

As I silently smile at the sight of her barracks' door, I am then startled to see Matsumoto and her Captain coming out from it.

"Shiro-chan," I call for him, which is quickly welcomed by a sudden twitch of his ears. "Could it be that you were also invited?"

He pouts adorably as he turns toward me; his spiky platinum white hair gently wave at the wind's command and the way his aquamarine eyes stare at me shows just how he hated me calling him that. But, I think it suits him well…

"Ukitake-san, what do you mean? Invited where?" He says rather snappily.

Matsumoto seems to an idea of what I was talking about; her blue eyes widen as she says, "Oh, of course! You were invited by the Captain-Commander to join him at the Shinou Academy!"

"Yes," I nod, "The entrance ceremony is today, right?"

"Well, although it _is_ the entrance ceremony, I should warn you, Captain Ukitake. Most of the new students have already started learning."

"_Hah_?" Toshiro exclaims in disbelief; he crosses his arms to his chest as he hisses, "What kind of an entrance ceremony is that, when the student has already started classes? That's not an entrance ceremony!"

It is strange… I quite like to know that as well!

"Well, you see," Matsumoto chirps cheerily, "Quite a number of these students have passed the entrance exam - even more than the previous years. It came as an unexpected surprise so they decided to admit them as soon as possible - just to test if they were _genuine_. When they have indeed shown their own skills in all areas, the Captain-Commander was then informed of this after their two weeks in."

I must've nod my head almost as vigorously as Sentaro did because Toshiro looks at me strangely; "That's interesting! I didn't know of that!"

"You should look out too, Captain Ukitake! Who knows someone might caught your eye for when you'll be able to chose your recruit later!" Matsumoto laughs as she nudges on Toshiro's elbow, "Too bad you're not invited!"

"I've had enough of recruits!" Sighs Toshiro as he looks away, "What good is there to take up recruits like _that_ anyway? I think they'd be rather suspicious!"

Well, I must say, if Kuchiki-san is coming along, suspicious isn't the word… _uncharacteristic_ or special is more like it.

Matsumoto suddenly gasps, as if she remembered something; "Come to think of it, I think one of them is Kazue-san!"

"Kazue?"

Oh no. Is that who I think it is? Uh-oh.

"You mean," I almost stammer, "_The_ Kuchiki Kazue?"

She nods her head. "Yes, that's her!"

"Another noble!" Toshiro scoffs, tightening his grip around his arms, "What good indeed!"

"Oh, no, Shiro-chan! That's the last thing Kuchiki Kazue wants to be known as!" I smile at his ignorance, "You see, she's also known as Reisaki Nobuo Kazue… perhaps you might've heard of her with _that_ name?"

"Reisaki? Well, I never thought a noble would share a name with that peasant," he responds indifferently, "What's got her so famous again?"

"Her father is Kuchiki Nobuo, a rather deadbeat noble," Matsumoto answers for me in a dark tone - she clearly knows the history and hates the said man for it - well, quite frankly, who doesn't? "Her mother is a low-class commoner who was forced into a marriage with him. She died when she was ten and he died about forty years after she did… her childhood's pretty rough, I hear."

Let's not get into that… "Matsumoto-san," I swiftly jump in, "We shouldn't talk badly of others."

"Badly? Oh, no! Kazue-san is my _idol_! She's a zesty, rebellious _new-age_ woman for going against her father! Wasn't it made public?"

Ah, there she goes… She went over the line with that last one!

"Kazue, huh?" Toshiro muses loudly, "Yeah, it does sound a bit familiar…"

"Of course! She _is_ famous! After her father died, she took up his name just so she could embarrass him!"

Ah, she went over the line again!

"Ukitake! There you are!"

Saved by the bell! I spin around to see Kyoraku and Ise coming towards me. I can't tell him just how relieved I am to see him!

"Captain Kyoraku, Nanao-chan," Matsumoto greets them with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Ise jumps to her side and whispers conspicuously, "We were on our way to the Academy…"

"We've been looking all over for you, Jushiro!" He adds with a wink as he tugs his hat.

"Kyoraku. Ise. Aren't you two supposed to be on your way to the Academy?" I ask.

Ise nods her head quietly as she shoves her glasses upward, "But _he_ insists that we bring you with us!"

"Whatever for?" Toshiro pouts once more, finally speaking after brooding for so long - he always has trouble remembering the littlest details about someone!

"Um, shouldn't the first two Captains be coming in together?"

That may be a good idea, but not in actual fact a good action… "I see. That's a bit _sensational_, don't you think?"

"C'mon now, Jushiro!" I hear Kyoraku cheers for me, "We're the first graduates to become first Captains. We learnt from the very first Shinigami - surely being invited to an entrance ceremony is an honorable thing to accept?"

I can't believe he said the same thing as my lieutenants did. Should I tell him that? "Well," I laugh nervously - I can't ignore the similarities, "Even so, I am not one who shows off…"

"He's right," Toshiro answers for me, "He's not that type."

"Are you saying that I am?" Kyoraku snaps playfully - his blur expression is obviously getting in Toshiro's nerves.

"Don't deny that you are, taichou," quips Ise.

"No, I don't mean it like _that_!" I quickly recover, waving my hands as if to surrender - honestly, I could've! Kyoraku always gets you with your own words, as if he's always engaging in battle: an opponent using your own skills to your own disadvantage - so well I hope he wasn't like that at all! "More importantly, I hear Kuchiki Kazue is one of them!"

Kyoraku has a sneaky smile on his face, as if he knew exactly what he was getting into, which means… "Oh, yes," the smile now shift into a smirk, "_That_ woman."

"Taichou," Ise interrupts, looking extremely annoyed. "We've discussed this haven't we? The whole motive to this entrance ceremony is not because Reisaki-san is one of them!"

"_Kuchiki_ Kazue. I wonder what kind of a Shinigami would she turn out to be?"

Ise quickly scowls at the correction; I prefer to have called her that myself, but it would depend on our actual introduction, wouldn't? That's right, Jushiro - don't jump into your own conclusions! At the same time, Kyoraku ask a good question. But personally, considering the rumors and history, it has its dangerous effect to the mind. It is rather impossible to guess…

"Taichou!" she yelps like a child and starts pouting.

"Come on now, Nana-chan! There's nothing wrong Kazue - you said so yourself! Admit it, it'd be great if she's joined our Division!"

"While I won't protest that it'd be _extremely_ great if she was around," Nanao seems to have lost her cool as she blushes red and repeatedly fix the position of her glasses over her nose. "_And_ while I do look up to _Reisaki_ Kazue-san, I think your point of view of things aren't necessary the right way of viewing things. If that makes sense…"

"A little," Kyoraku chuckles while Matsumoto stifles her laugh.

"Well, don't just stand here!" Toshiro suddenly screams, "Aren't you guys going to be late?"

"Oh, don't worry!" Kyoraku speaks up again, "The trainees are always a little late for assembly!"

Ise suddenly let out a scoff as Kyoraku and I walk off, waving at Toshiro and his lieutenant. "Not since Kazue-san's joined…"

To be honest, even I myself is curious about Kazue. What kind of a person is she really? I'm not one to believe in rumors, but are all the things they said about her is true? Or is she really a very sad person inside, having gone through all of that?

I think… I wouldn't know if I didn't see it for myself.

But I can't say I look forward to it. Something just tells me that every one of those rumors are possibly true…


	2. Two: Through Rumors and History

"Why do you call yourself Reisaki-Nobuo Kazue? Don't you know that your father is a Kuchiki?"

Damn it. These teachers… they do not have any idea, do they?

I _hated_ my father.

"Oh, right," he speaks again, almost pretending to not notice the eyes of everyone in the hall that are looking at me, "You hated your father."

Yeah. But, before you go off saying that I'm just another teenage with an angst expressionist view or somewhat, I better warn you that I'm not. I'm about 100 years old (as old as any of the student present) and believe me when I say this, my father's long gone for me to care about you guys harassing me on that.

I pay my utmost attention solely on the paper I had on the table before me; the whole row that I sit on is empty - everyone's avoiding to be associated with me.

That's right. Because of my father, my life is full of rumors coming true. I am what the public has made of me and that's how I've been living; people describe me being an _angry avenger_ or _useless bastard_, just because they think they know me. They think because they know my story that they know who I am.

My story was that I am the daughter of Kuchiki Nobuo. He was born of the blood of the noble house and was the hundredth in line to the throne of the Clan… but he wasn't a respectable one among all of them. He was all dodgy and rebellious, so most of his family ignored him and called him by his mere first name. I guess you could say that he was only rich so that the Kuchiki Clan could keep their eyes on him and shut his mouth with their money. All those heirlooms and treasures actually mean nothing to him, and only actual cash meant something; still, he owed money from many people and especially those from the outer Rukongai - the loan sharks and rouge debt collectors.

Sometime in his life, he met my mother and for some reason, they say love occurred. He was about eighty years old when he married her and she was only about fifty or sixty - but if you hadn't notice, souls tend to look younger than their age.

Anyway, the childhood that I had was rough. Because we owed a lot of money to a lot of people, we moved about - for some reason, my mother stuck with him and defended him at most times… I also remember he was never around much. He kept going out doing odd jobs (initially, this was somewhat workable) but he gambled the money by nighttime. Still, mom stuck with him. I guess… she pitied him since he had no family.

When I was about thirty (and still just a child in souls term and if you have difficulty imagining, I was the size of a fifteen year old child), my father had lost everything. He became incredibly desperate… and _violent_. He had no job as no one would take him in (having heard the stories), he was chased off by loan-sharks and all that like. One night, he left us there - just like that. Apparently, she was too desperate and I had been ill with a fever. She was forced out of the house that we rented and so she had to come to the Kuchiki's for help. The moment they saw her, the shut the door in our face; for the next three whole nights, she stood in the rain and waited for them to change their minds, but still they refused her help. Then, my father took us away in time and forced my mother into prostitution. She died three years later - beaten up like a dog.

Even till today, I wondered what could've happened had the Kuchikis helped us…

But it's too late for that now.

My father took care of me then; he started working with the sharks themselves and we survived - I don't want to think that he ever loved me, but he made sure that I lived far away from he was so that I wouldn't know what he did. This, after all, lasted only for a while. When I was already twenty-five, he stormed the house drunk with several men and well… let's just I lost every integrity as a woman. But that wasn't the last of it; for the next ten years, I suffered through that shamelessness. For that reason, I cannot forgive him _or_ them.

There was hope for a while when Shinou Academy decided to do an on-the-road promotion; I displayed what was called _susceptibility_ to reiatsu and reiryoku. The next day, I was sent off to study and there, I found my way out of that old life. But, the thing is, when the Kuchikis found that I was a student, the Academy had to dismiss me.

One of the Royal Guard - back then he was known as Lieutenant Nimaiya Oetsu - told me to keep my asauchi as it had grown attached to me; I didn't even know my shikai then, so I never saw the reason. But the condition was that I must never use my asauchi once I step outside. And Nimaiya-san also told me that he will make sure that I could return to study again… but not for another fifty years.

And here I am.

A student in Shinou Academy… and annoyed by the people surround me who stands in awe of my mere presence.

"Reisaki."

God, not again.

"Reisaki!"

Him again. "Nagami," I sigh as I turn towards him, "How many times have I told you not to talk to me?"

"But, Reisaki, we're classmates, aren't we?"

Classmates. Yeah right! I roll my eyes and stand from my chair, ignoring him all the while; the teachers' glare from down at the first floor could be sensed from this far at the back. The class is almost empty… just so I could ditch the next class.

Since I had re-entered the Academy, I've been haunted by the random stares and entertained by their cheeky class pranks… against me. I do well because I'm finally on my own. But this guy… Nagami Soichiro has been the only one to ever greet or talk to me. Although in another life I would have been impressed, I'm not interested in that now.

"Hey, Reisaki," he goes onto follow me as I step out from the multi-tiered study hall through the back door; he stares in confusion at the sight of everyone giving way to me, "Hey, did you hear? Your cousin is coming!"

What is he talking about?

"They say we're going to have our entrance ceremony soon!"

Entrance ceremony? What the hell for? We're already studying here for a semester…

"So your cousin, Captain Kuchiki, is coming over as a guest of honor."

My feet stop moving by themselves. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

No doubt about it! He's only coming over just to see how I'm doing! I mean, after all these years, why does he want to see me? That Idiot! Doesn't he know that I don't want anything to do with him?

"Hey, Reisaki! Won't you please say something?"

This guy really doesn't know when to quit. He's forcing my hand… besides, he did say _please_.

"Look," I mumble, "I don't care about that guy. He's a noble, remember? I'm not like him… And I don't understand why you're always _in my face_! Why can't you be like everyone else and stop pestering me? It's not just annoying, it's the stupidest thing anyone here would've done! I want everyone to leave me alone - including _you_! So just get out of my face!"

I could hear him gasp; his blue Academy uniform stop moving to his lungs, as if he stopped breathing.

"R-Rei… I-I understand. Please excuse me."

That's the first time I've ever yelled at him. Most of the time, someone would come and interrupt him from following me and he'd go off without me saying anything like that.

I'm sorry, Nagami. I don't intend to hurt you while you're acquainted with me… so it's best this way.

As he walks off, his shortly trimmed blonde hair moves in a blur. Some of the students who are present along the corridors watch me in a horrified look and gasp. I take off and head towards my promised assignment.

Nagami Soichiro has been with me since we first arrived here; unlike the other introverts that I find scurrying away whenever I'm around, he always find his ways to see me and talk to me even when I told him to buzz off. He could've been intimidating with his being two feet taller had it not been for his warm smile. His blonde hair looked much like Kira-senpai, except his fringes and hair hung towards each side; his blue eyes slightly narrowed. I don't know why he's so kind to me…

"Reisaki," I recognize that voice; I must've arrived at my destination sooner than I anticipated. That was Gengoro Onabara Sensei from the Accelerated Class - quite frankly, he's my favorite sensei so far (despite his frightening bald looks, thick eyebrows and old, round glasses) as he never refers to me as to what the rumors say. "You made a mess at the hall again?"

I shrug. "I sure did not, sir," I defend myself as I look away; one thing I hated about him was the way he stared you down - like he throws pinches at you by just looking. "The teacher started it."

"How?"

"He went off 'bout my name again! I didn't say a word, alright? He came to his own conclusions…"

"Did _you_ come to your own as well?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. Now we may begin our training."

He's just like Soichiro too - always find his way to see me and talk me. For some reason, this sensei is different than others but I hear he's like that with most of the students. He judges you by who you are and not what you are or represent. That's why he takes me in his class - but because other students doesn't want to share a room with me, he has to teach me individually. But even that comes with its own rumor.

Every time anyone sees us together or sees me with him, they would go:

"She's such a slut!"

"I bet she sleeps with him just to get in his class!"

"Yeah, get in his pants, get in his class!"

"Just like her mom - a professional slut!"

I can't say I've been immune to those sayings. Sometimes I wonder if they even have a heart; come to think of it, if Nagami was around, he'd shoo them away.

But it doesn't matter. I don't want people to think that he's in any way 'in league' with me. I told the same thing with Gengoro Sensei, but he protested saying what his opinion of me is not prejudiced by what they say. Plus, he was a teacher who was close to the Commander and no one would dare that a step further from just sprouting nonsense.

"I think," he suddenly speaks as we make our way for the training ground, "You must've heard it by now. Your cousin, Captain Kuchiki, is coming for the entrance ceremony."

Right. About that… "What entrance ceremony? Didn't we already had one?"

"That wasn't an entrance ceremony, it was a registration. You see, because of the outstanding amount of new students entering back then, we had to put off the plans for an entrance ceremony. This is because we were suspicious at the alarming amount. So when all of you had been proven genuine students, we then agreed that it was time to so it."

I see… "So it had nothing to do with me?"

"Of course not!" He scoffs rather angrily as he crosses his arms, "You should know, Reisaki, nothing always revolve around you!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" I chuckle.

"How do you intend to confront him?"

I startle at that. "What do you mean, sensei?"

"Well, you haven't seen him since seventy years ago. So tell me, how do you intend to confront him!"

"I think I would confront him in whatever way he's confronting me."

"Do you know that the wind guides the waves and not the waves guiding the wind?"

I nod silently. I sense a lecture coming. Where's the training ground when I need one?

"You're like the waves, Reisaki. You let the wind define what you are. But in truth, you're so much more than the slave of the winds will."

So much more than a slave? Hmph! You got that right!

"Tell me, truthfully. How do you intend to confront him?"

I gulp, shutting my eyes to hear the sound of my own heartbeat. I could feel his eyes over mine as I brush my hair to the side; he's watching me like a hawk. Whatever I say is like a test of my own person, my soul. If I answer it wrongly, I won't ever get it rights again - most of all, he won't ever be my teacher.

I sigh deeply before opening my eyes, "I intend to challenge him to a duel."

He gasps at my words; "A rash intention, wouldn't you say?"

"Nope," I try to sound collected; quite frankly, I thought of that only in the spur of the moment, "The way I see it, it's the only way for him to listen to me. He's a noble and while I have only partial of his family's blood, he won't consider me family. So whatever it is I'd like to say, he won't listen unless I belittle him in public, before challenging him."

"Haven't I told you about Rukia?"

Oh right. That's the person mom mentioned in her letter just after she died; she's Byakuya's adopted sister, who in all technically is his sister-in-law. Mom met Hisana, Byakuya's wife, sometime before they were married. She's told mom about a baby sister that she had to leave in the cold because she had no means. I wouldn't say they were best friends since they share the same ideal and profession, and personality too. I think I know why he married her… it was probably for the same reason that my mom married my father.

"Yes," I answer as I turn to Gengoro Sensei; we stop walking as he pays attention to the littlest thing that I say, "I haven't forgotten about her…"

"Then I suppose you won't forget the reason behind his action?"

I don't believe that! Byakuya's change because of love - that's the same conundrum I had to put up with during my childhood. Love. There's nothing like that. But I can't tell sensei about that… so how do we go about this?

"If you still find that hard to believe," he sighs as well as uncross him arms; he reaches out for the door ahead of us and opens it, revealing the open ground made for kendo training. "Then perhaps dueling is the only way to convince you. But as your sensei I will warn you - he's a Captain and all Captain has accomplished their bankai. You haven't learnt your shikai yet… it will no doubt prove to be difficult!"

About that… sorry sensei! I haven't been very truth to you. Actually, I -

"Sensei!"

We both turn at the crowd of three running students coming right at us; they nearly stumble at my sight but address Gengoro Sensei directly as they got closer.

"Sensei!" They call out, "The headmaster has called for all students to gather at the hall."

He widens his eyes; "It's today, is it?"

"Yes. He wants all the students to gather now."

"I understand. What about the two Captains?"

Two Captains? Who? Byakuya's coming and the Commander as well… perhaps someone else?

"They're coming too."

"Good. Reisaki, go ahead and gather in the study hall."

I hesitate at first. "But we haven't even started yet!"

"Do you expect Captain Kuchiki to wait for you? Don't be absurd," says one of them; this one is as large as he is wide. He is almost bald too.

The other beside him nods; he has short brown hair with a smart Alec air about him. "That's right. You cannot simply expect someone like him to yield to your demands."

"Low-class," says the last one. He's wearing his green hair in a ponytail while his amber eyes glare at me.

"Silence, all of you!" Gengoro Sensei burst into a loud shrill. "How many times have I told you not to say such things to Reisaki? Do you know how they've treated your senpai, Kuchiki Rukia, before she was adopted? You treated her as she was one of you but the moment she was adopted, you treated her exactly like you're doing to Reisaki. Have you no shame? They're so much lucky to be gossiped by you lots, because that only makes them stronger! Now apologize!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

They look at each other before formulating their next course of action; Gengoro Sensei is very close to the Commander so this could be big. They sigh at first before slightly bowing, "Please excuse us…"

"Right," Gengoro Sensei sighs as well, "Go now, Reisaki."

I nod once again and walk off, catching _invisible_ pinches from his stare and the glares of the other students - but I just give them one of mine as well.

I occupy the confines of my mind with the thoughts of the entrance ceremony; if I could count the students, I'd probably come up with about two or three thousand students and the study hall - although enough for this event - would be jam packed. For me to induce an embarassment that could trigger Byakuya to accept my challenge would be nothing close to difficult. He's that type. See, that's one thing about nobles: they're so easy to poke around.

The corridors in the Academy is already silent as a graveyard; the last person I saw was about fifteen minute earlier, even so they were rushing out from their rooms. I wonder if I'm actually lost?

"Oy."

That voice. It's that group from earlier… No doubt about it. For them to manage catching up to me - I'm lost.

But why are they here again? I don't think I like where this is going…

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"Oy, Reisaki," says the thin one (the smart looking one earlier), "Nagami. He's your buddy, isn't he?"

"So what about it? Jealous, are we?"

"He's asking for you. He's at West-end training ground."

West-end? That's the deathly quick sand! I shoot a glare at them as I say, "What have you done to him?"

"Done to him? Oh, no. We haven't touch a hair on his head. We simply gave him a message… a message from you to meet him there."

Shit.

The fat one starts snorting, "You better hurry. Or else his death is on you!"

Double shit. They sure are smart to take the opportunity to do this when no one's around.

"Oh!" The last one chuckles, "I wonder if you could make it on time to the assembly?"

"You know you can't miss it, Reisaki."

"Or else you'll be suspended. Worst still, with Captain Kuchiki around, you'll be expelled."

Damn it!

I spin around and give the chase of my life as I head towards the West-end of the building; it is the farthest place in the area and is most dangerous. We train our _kidos _there and getting in means I have to use whatever knowledge I have from my first semester here.

Seriously. This is why I isolate myself… That idiot! I can't believe he'd think I'd give a message!

But never mind!

I'll scold Soichiro later… that is, if he'd still listen to me since _I _supposedly ask him to meet me there.


	3. 3: In Person

We enter the Academy's gates and is welcomed by the panicking array of teachers, senior students and ceremony handlers, who rush to us and spouting gibberish with utter urgency and chaos. At this point, only us Captains are allowed and Ise is forced to remain outside, in its surrounding borders. They took us by the arms and drag us into their dulled corridors, much like what my lieutenants just did to me. For about fifteen minutes, this continued; by the time we reach deeper into the Academy grounds (passing empty courtyards and training centers), they finally stop and finally manage to speak properly again. They tell us that the hall is full for nearly an hour already and both the Master and Captain Kuchiki has already arrived. Kyoraku insists to take a quiet peek at the hall, which lead to one of our handlers to open a door nearby.

To our surprise, the hall in the Academy is really full! I'm a bit embarrassed to know I actually thought that they would've been one to delay! What exactly us Captains try to show here? The new trainees sure seem to have their own sense of responsibility and not to mean, they have been exemplifying themselves. Oh dear, the shame from this is real bad…

I turn to Kyoraku with what I could manage as a scowl but instead of welcoming it with another, he shrugs and smiles it off. I wish I could have his carefree attitude, but for my sake, I think it's too early to say that… I mean, he does get 'too' carefree, especially around women and his opponent. I'm never like that - no, I'll never be like that.

As we are then ushered again by our anxious caretakers at the Academy, I take a brief, last glimpse of the crowd ahead; many new faces indeed and most appear young and skillful filled the space. It's good that many of them have decided to join us and become a Shinigami. I smile silently at this thought before I am pulled away from the closing door; they then lead us to our Master who greets at us with a friendly grin all the sudden. The only time this happen was when he appointed us as Captains and when we saw through his tricks during training. Come to think of it, wasn't that the same smile he had when Sasakibe-san had a third child?

"Master," I lower my head slightly and smile myself, "I apologize for being late. How long have you waited?"

He stifles a laugh as he notes the presence of many around us before; "When I asked for you and Kyoraku, I know there will be delays. It would've been wise to arrive here sooner than planned, but I suppose learning from past experiences, the Academy students do exhibit a little tendency to be late! And since your invitations came at the last minute, I suppose I can forgive your indulgence."

"Thank you for that, master."

Kyoraku fashions another smirk as he says, "Goodness! Did you see how many of them in the hall already?"

I am surprised by Captain Kuchiki as he emerges from another door right behind our Master. He looks rather uneasy with this arrangement.

"Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake. It's so good of you two to _finally_ join us," he says; his eyes shut close in poise and manner.

"Yes. Again, I apologize for being late!" I smile, "You know how it is with Kyoraku! All he knows is to delay things."

"_Hey_, watch it! I'm right here!" Kyoraku pouts as I laugh.

Just as we talking about the current issues in our respective Divisions, one of our earlier handlers come up and announce that the hall is ready to accept us. I laugh once more as Captain Kuchiki adds that it has been ready since that morning. Our Master walks ahead first, the young noble Captain behind him, Kyoraku and myself as the tail of our company; the doors ahead are opened as soon as our Master stood before it and he walks off into the hall with saying a word. There is no need for words anyway, as the hall is quickly filled up with roars of gasps and murmurs.

"Is that the Captain-Commander himself?" I hear some of them say; another respond to our entrance with, "Whoa! Isn't that the first two Captains?"

One quickly reply to that person, "Yeah! That's Captain Kyoraku Shinsui and Ukitake Jushiro!"

I smile at that as I watch the stage unravel; it was a small stage and slightly higher than the student's sitting area. The whole hall itself looks just like any dojo room I've seen in the Academy, except much larger. Meanwhile, the stage is adorned with four cushion seats arranged into one parallel line. Captain Kuchiki too the farthest one, the Captain Commander next to him, Kyoraku and then, of course, me again.

"And hey, that other guy… isn't that - "

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya? As in _the_ Kuchiki?"

I am then repeatedly beckoned by the handlers to take my seat next to Kyoraku, I immediately do as I was told. Captain Kuchiki mumbles something to our Master that I couldn't fathom, being on the other edge of the narrow stage. So instead of having the trouble to eavesdrop, I pay attention the crowd ahead and smile.

I think I just heard a sharp gasp as well… Oh, and a girl just swoon over and faint! My, this is why I hate gatherings like this…

"May we present," so says the same handler who guided us into the Hall, "The honorable Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni and the noble presence of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. May I also present you the first two graduates of Shinou Academy and the first two to become Captains: Kyoraku Shinsui and Ukitake Jushiro."

For some reason, the girls squeal at the mention of Captain Kuchiki's name and mine.

"It's a bit discriminating, don't you think?" Kyoraku suddenly whispers to me, covering up his mouth as he tilts his head towards me, "The fact that they combine Byakuya's name with the Commander and not ours just because he's a noble?"

"That's a pardonable injustice, I'll say," I laugh. "After all, I won't get peg _you_ as noble blooded…"

As he pouts and returns to his normal position, I easily drift into a phase of daze. I couldn't pay attention to what the handler (now an announcer) is talking about; something about the new graduates' responsibilities and expectation as new recruits later in their life, issues with the recent Hollow appearances in the Rukongai itself, and so on, so forth. I do try to keep up, but my weak body is already pushing itself to the limit.

"You okay there, Jushiro?" I hear Kyoraku call for me.

I nod. "Yes, of course I am!" I pat his shoulders smilingly, "I'm fine!"

We are interrupted by announcer as he turns to Captain Kuchiki; "Is there anything you would like to ask the students, Captain Kuchiki?"

Oh right! The last time I'm able to focus is where the announcer had begun a "Q&A" with the Captains. The first lines of questions were conducted with our Captain-Commander himself and now it's Captain Kuchiki's turn. I wonder… what could he or they be asking?

"Good!" Says Kyoraku, "I can't wait for our turn!"

Really, what would they ask of you? Your autograph?

"Yes," he replies solemnly, "I would like to see Reisaki-Nobuo Kazue…"

Another round of gasps and murmurs unleashed itself, perhaps even louder than before.

The crowd looks amongst itself to find the said person, but she seems to be no where to be seen; they hiss at the thought of such person and ignored the fact that Captain Kuchiki demanded her presence. At the same time, the handlers scurried behind the stage and giving out explanation that the said person should be around - that she was last seen with Gengoro Sensei.

The crowd looks about and suddenly, a commotion begins to unscramble at the back as a door opened. A young, blonde haired man makes way ahead. His clothes is stained with mud and sand; judging from the looks of it, he must've been in the West-End Kidou Training Ground.

"Forgive him," says the announcer, "He's Nagami Soichiro… We weren't able to locate him or Reisaki earlier because he was in the Training Ground - nearly drowned. A-apparently, he claims to be saved by her."

Saved? What happened?

"Where is she?" says Captain Kuchiki.

It isn't until a person raised up their shaking hand that a young woman is finally seen. The crowd starts to speak rather loudly to see her but, a sudden _shh_ hush the hall and I can safely assume - if not, bet - that it came from Kuchiki Kazue herself. Then, they move away to reveal her standing there in the middle of the room - I could tell she has been there since the young man earlier entered - her long fringes covering her eyes in steep shadows and hiding a hollowed scowl.

Seriously though, what happened? From the looks of it, she's also covered in mud and sand - so she really saved the young man?

I take a careful examination of her as she stands unobscured by the crowd. She has slightly long shoulder-lengthed hair, which she ties into a ponytail at its tips and allows it to rest over her left shoulder; it was deep brown in color, a color that would be best described as a deep mocha colors - like those coffee tasted candies I would give to Toshiro. She has piercing blue eyes of sky blue and with the lights varying as she moves, her irises appear as though clouds moved about in them.

But they aren't friendly clouds… thunder clouds, raging mad in a tightly closed bottle. Yes. Those are her eyes and they stare right through you.

"Can't even recognized your own cousin?" she hisses at the stage - directly more towards Captain Kuchiki of course; those eyes of hers almost appear teary, "Oh, right… I forgot. You _disowned_ me."

The crowd gasp - just gasping at this stage.

Meanwhile, the crowd on my right are probably holding their gasp as well. All they could manage for now is to widen their eyes - even I am rather taken by surprise!

"Kazue," Captain Kuchiki replies, "What happened?"

"Do you _even _care what happened? Don't pretend to, good cousin."

"Please, Kazue, don't embarrass yourself."

"What is there to be embarrassed of? I have _no_ family, remember? I now act on my own conscience and frankly, talking up against you isn't embarrassing to me. I think it's rather fair…"

Oh dear. I feel I should cover my eyes…

"She's pretty gutsy, isn't she?" Kyoraku giggles silently, much to my surprise. "That's _my_ kind of girl…"

Kyoraku, I don't think you know what you're talking about… I don't think, for your sake, that she's _your_ kind of girl.

"Kazue," Captain Kuchiki urges, "For your own sake, I advise you not to overstep the border."

Indeed, a good advise - one I would even extend to Kyoraku! But I doubt that they are the type to listen to our advices, Captain Kuchiki!

"Is there a border to cross, cousin? The last time I checked, you and the Kuchiki Clan were the one who overstepped the border of justice and ruin my mother's life… No, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't need advices from people like you… In fact, I've had enough of it!"

"What do you mean by that?"

What do you mean by that indeed! Something bad is happening… I could feel it! This has to be stopped!

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, I challenge you… to a duel."

What?

Did she just say that? W-what is she doing? Captain Kuchiki Byakuya is not only stronger, but he has a bankai! I doubt she even knows the name of her shikai! This cannot be allowed!

This time, I'm distracted by the crowd once again. There aren't just gasps and murmurs in the hall; shouts of exclamations and incomprehensible yells of dismay resound in the hall - even the handlers themselves panicked. They beg her to retract her words, but she refuses as she takes several steps forward - edging closer to the stage and to Captain Kuchiki. He himself has his eyes wide opened as she raises her hand once again, pointing straight at him.

"And do not even think to consider this fight between a cousin and another cousin showing how a Shinigami fights. But between a full-fledge, bankai capable Captain and a student at the Shinou Academy."

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing much," she smirks at this, "But perhaps you may be able to _reclaim_ the pride that you've lost with my embarrassing you just now."

Oh, my. Knowing Captain Kuchiki, that is a deal worth taking. But this young woman is - without a doubt - thinking ahead of herself. Even if she would like to avenge against the Kuchikis for what's happened in her past, this is not the right way of doing it and it is most certainly isn't the safest. Oh, I could bite my nails… but that would be a _unnecessary_ misbehavior. I think I can control my anxiety…

"When would you two like to do it?"

I turn to our Captain-Commander in disbelief. Did he just approve what the two of them is trying to do?

"No can do, sir!" I object as I stood half-way between the cushioned seat and the air. "Even if this is necessary in order for this student to prove herself, I cannot allow this fight to continue! It's not fair that she hasn't even learnt the shikai of her zanpakuto, but going against a Captain that has bankai is absolutely preposterous!"

"Silence!" He demands loudly as he shouts at the top of his lungs; the hall fall deep in utter nothingness while I stare at him in awe. So do Kyoraku and both Kuchikis. "This fight will only continue or two reasons… the first being the fact that I sense a strong sensation from both of them to right the wrongs that they think the other has. The second reason being I will not tolerate an impudent nature amongst the students, even when it is admirable… Therefore, I will allow Captain Kuchiki to take up this challenge and I would prefer that he wins, but not because he is of the noble of the Kuchiki Clan. But because he is a Captain of Seireitei that has been challenged to a duel - that's why."

As expected of our Master… of course he'd say such a thing! He's the one who started the Academy in the first place and something like this is -

"Things are getting interesting!" Kyoraku comments quietly as he smirks.

Wow. He really doesn't know how to behave, does he? I see now what you have been up against, Ise…

"Ja," Kazue finally speaks up; that smirk she had earlier had been there since, "I suggest we perform our duel in five hours time… just before sundown."

Sundown? Why? Fighting in the dark isn't very good to your advantage!

Captain Kuchiki says nothing at first; then he silently albeit suddenly stands up and nods. "I accept your challenge, Kazue. I assume that you have decided on a venue?"

"Yes. The training ground, here in the Academy… see if you could reminisce some memories!" Kazue's eyebrows creased rather angrily - if I didn't know it any better, I would thinks she'd just jump at him.

"And _I_ will be the umpire," says our Master rather eagerly. "I trust you don't mind an audience consisting those who are present here?"

"Nope, I don't mind. The more the merrier!"

I notice that she is definitely trembling with fear and insecurity; has she actually been acting up this way just to face Captain Kuchiki? Or is she shuddering from withholding her vengeance from bursting out? No, I don't think so. She is definitely afraid to lose to him, just as she is afraid to lose her life…

Reisaki-Nobuo Kazue, what are you planning to do? You're the most strangest woman I've ever met - well, technically, we haven't met yet…

"This is exciting, isn't it, Jushiro?" Kyoraku whispers to me.

A sweat slide down my temper as he turn to him, "U-um, perhaps so…"

Ignoring my slight stammer, Kyoraku returns to watch as Captain Kuchiki nods again, preparing to step out.

"Understood," he says as he stands firmly on his two feet, "I will meet you at the training ground. We shall take the rest of the day from there on."

Kazue nods vigorously - in fact, her trembling is more obvious that way. "Indeed."

Why are you forcing yourself like this, Miss Reisaki? Don't you know that you could die from this? It's not even worth it…

I don't think I could ever understand why you're doing this.

* * *

**A/N: **_If you haven't noticed it, odd numbered chapters are in Jushiro's point of view while even numbered ones are in Kazue's point of view. That means, the next chapter will be in Kazue's pov. _

_I'm currently experimenting this. It's actually difficult to get the same event happening in the view points of two different characters - but I'm hoping to show their similarity by doing this. :)_


End file.
